Story:Star Trek: Ares/Poison Chalice/Act Two
Act Two Fade In Ext. Space Captain's Log stardate 58395.1. We're on course for the Cardassian Border to search for a missing Cardassian warship that was fighting us during the war, ship and crew are up to par I am a bit nervous as to how the ship and crew will fair in battle conditions if it comes to it but all I know is I am happy that I'm commanding a Intrepid-Class starship. Ares is at high warp on course for Cardassian space. Int. Commander Martin's quarters John comes out of the shower with his uniform vest and red shirt on and he gets his uniform jacket, when the com activates and Sito's voice comes over the voice. Lt. Sito (com voice): Bridge to Commander Martin He tapped his combadge. Cmdr. Martin: Martin here go ahead Sito. Lt. Sito (com voice): Sir you're receiving a com from Deep Space 12 John sits at his desk. Cmdr. Martin: Route it here. He activates the desktop monitor and the image of his best friend Kyle Clarkson appears. Kyle (monitor): John what's up? John: Kyle have you gotten my letter? He nods. Kyle (monitor): Yeah and I'm not convinced that I can come back to Starfleet they ruined my life John, and you want me to come back to it Clarkson out. John rubs his temples and then leaves his quarters. Ext. Space, warp speed (optical) Ares is at high warp. Int. Main bridge, red alert On the bridge is at red alert, Crusher is at tactical, Carlson at the conn, Sito at ops, Commander Martin is giving a series of rapid fire orders from the command area. Various N.D's as needed. Cmdr. Martin: Lock phasers on target Mr. Crusher. Lieutenant Crusher inputs commands into the tactical console. Lt. Crusher: Phasers locked on target Commander. Sito looks at the ops console. Lt. Sito: Enemy vessel firing sir. Commander Martin looks at Carlson. Cmdr. Martin: Carlson evasive pattern beta 2. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the conn. Ens. Carlson: Hard starboard aye, Commander. Lieutenant Crusher looks at his console. Lt. Crusher: Port shields down to 87% the disruptor grazed our port shields Commander but we're still in the fight, Phasers are still locked onto the enemy vessel. Commander Martin looks at the viewer. Cmdr. Martin: Fire! Crusher presses the button, Sito looks at her console and smiles. Lt. Sito: Enemy target destroyed Commander. Martin looks at the middle computer. Cmdr. Martin: End simulation sequence. Secure from drill. Alpha shift, your response time was seven percent slower than the gamma shift. All departments, submit drill evaluation reports. Everyone on the bridge reacts to this disappointing news. Cut to: Main Engineering Cmdr. Martin OC: By oh nine hundred hours. Ltjg. Kelby: Ensign, you'll write that report. TAURIK: Yes, sir. Cut to: Main Bridge Martin walks over to the tactical console and looks at Lieutenant Crusher. Cmdr. Martin: What happened back there Lieutenant? Lt. Crusher: I'm sorry, sir. When we changed course I had to re-lock phasers before I could fire. Sito walks over to the tactical console and gives the same advice that Commander Riker gave her during a battle drill. Lt. Sito: Next time, try letting the locking relay float until the actual order to fire is given. They may not teach that trick at the Academy, but it works I learned that from Commander Riker. He nods at her. Lt. Crusher: Thanks Sito. (Taylor enters) Capt. Taylor: Carlson alter our course to sector 878 in the Cardassian border. Ens. Carlson: Aye, Captain. Martin walks to her. Cmdr. Martin: What about searching for the Cardassian warship? Taylor looks at him. Capt. Taylor: We've been ordered by Starfleet to head to sector 878 the USS Gagarin is under heavy fire by two hostile ships, and we're the only vessel in range they're dispatching Captain Kira in the USS Defiant to search for the missing Cardassian warship. Ext. space, Cardassian space The USS Gagarin is under heavy fire defending a Bajoran freighter from two Romulan warbirds, when the Ares warped into the scene and fires several phaser beams at the two warbirds forcing the second vessel to retreat as the remaining Romulan warbird is nose to nose with the Ares as the Intrepid class vessel is between the warbird and the Gagarin and the Bajoran freighter. Int. Main bridge, red alert The crew are at their battle stations as Captain Taylor gets up from the Captain's chair. Capt. Taylor: This is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation starship USS Ares you have violated the Romulan-Federation peace treaty of 2160, you're instructed to go back to your side of the Neutral Zone border you may of helped us during the War with the Dominion but now you need to fall back to your side. (The warbird does a hard 180 and cloaks) Cmdr. Martin: Wow that's interesting. Sito looks at her console. Lt. Sito: Captain the Gagarin is hailing us. Taylor nods and the viewer changes to the bridge of the Galaxy class ship. Capt. Kovil (viewer): Thanks for the help Ares we didn't know if anyone got our distress call. Captain Taylor gets up from her chair and walks up next to Commander Martin. Capt. Taylor: What's your status Captain Kovil? Capt. Kovil (viewer): We've lost shields and engines as well as weapons but we don't know if the Bajoran freighter faired any better then we did, what the hell was that attack all about? Commander Martin tapped his combadge. Cmdr. Martin: Martin to sickbay medical teams beam over the Gagarin and asisst with wounded, and Engineering teams join them as well.